Draco Malfoy's Secret
by dracoluvah88
Summary: Draco was falling in love with a girl that's not suppose to be with him. This is my first fic, so I'm really sorry if there's any mistake in spelling, grammar..whatever. Waitin 4 reviews!


"Draco!" shouted Lucius Malfoy. He was going to discuss something with his son today, but can't find him anywhere since this morning. He decided to look for him in his bedroom. For his surprise, there was no one there in Draco's bedroom. "Draco!"

_Perhaps he's in the bathroom,_ he thought.

He was going to leave the room when something on Draco's bed caught his eyes. It was a book, and it seemed like a private one. At first, he felt hesitant about reading it, but then he thought that perhaps Draco wouldn't mind if he just read a couple of pages.

What he read surprised him. He felt like he was going to pass out.

_Dear diary,_

_I really missed her today. I even start to count the days till 1st September when I would meet her again. I can't believe we'll share a dorm together this year! Lot of thanks to Dumbledore to make us the new Heads._

_The problem is, I still don't have any idea how I must tell father. What would he think if he found out that his only son, his only heir, falling in love with a Mudblood? He'll be very very mad! You know our family's distaste against Muggles and Muggle-borns. I'm afraid he would do something bad to Hermione. I—_

"Father? What're you doing here?" Before Lucius can read more about his son's feelings, Draco already came in and, with a horror expression in his face, grab his diary from his father's hand.

"How dare you!" shouted Draco. "It's my private diary! You can't just walk into my bedroom and read it!"

Lucius stood up and looked at his son. "How dare you speak to me like that! I was the one who suppose to be mad! What do you mean with _I'm falling in love with a Mudblood?_!" he said with face only an inch away from Draco's.

"I.. I.." Draco lost his words.

"And why, of all the Mudbloods in this world, you pick that filthy little Mudblood Hermione Granger!" he looked like he was going to explode now.

Draco can't find a word to answer his father. He never thought that his father would find out about this this way. He just stood there in silence, staring at his feet.

"Father, I—"

"I don't want to hear anything about this anymore," said Lucius before Draco could say any other things. "If I heard that you stillkeep a special feelingstowards her, I'll make sure that that girl will get a proper lesson." And with that, he walked out of Draco's bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a very cold night in the middle of November. Draco was lying on his bed in the Head Boy's bedroom, staring at the ceiling. He can't sleep. He was thinking about his father and his threat if he still kept her feelings towards Hermione. Although there's nothing bad happen to Hermione until now, he still feel worried. He'll feel so guilty if his father ever do anything to hurt her.

A loud scream from the room next to him brought him back to reality. _Sounds like Hermione,_ he thought panicly. He quickly ran to the bathroom that separated his bedroom with the Head Girl's, and rushed into Hermione's bedroom.

There was a man standing beside Hermione's bed. Draco couldn't see his face, but he knew who it is from his hair. Long, and blonde.

"Father!"

He turned around and, as expected, it was Lucius Malfoy.

"So you knew!" shouted Hermione. "You two are conspiring to do something bad to me! Wait till Dumbledore hear about this!"

"Hope you still have a chance to tell him," said Lucius, and with that, he took Hermione from his bed and brought her out of the room to the common room.

"Let go off me!" Hermione tried to escape but failed. Lucius took her to the fireplace, and in a blink of an eye, they disappeared, leaving Draco alone in the Head's common room.

_I have to find them,_ said Draco to himself. _Father would do anything to get what he want. She could be in danger._

He went quickly to the fireplace, took a little Floo Powder, and walked through the fireplace. He shouted "Malfoy Manor!" and within one second, the Head's common room dissappeared and changed into a huge room that almost empty. There are only a sofa, a painting of a veryfat lady, a carpet at the middle of the room, and a fireplace of course. He's in the Malfoy Manor.

"Have you seen my father?" asked Draco to the fat lady.

"He went into there," she pointed to the carpet. "Move the carpet and you'll find a secret door to the basement."

"Thank you!" Draco ran to the middle of the room and did what the lady said.

As he walked down the stairs, he thought about things that his father might do to Hermione. His father would do anything to get what he wanted, and in this case, what he wanted was to get that Mudblood far away from Draco.

He heard some noises from a room in front of him. He quickly ran inside. The first thing he saw was his father, and then Hermone in a chair behind him. Her wrists and legs are tied by some invisible rope.

"Ah, Draco, finally," said his father with a wicked smile. "I've been waiting for you."

"What do you want!" said Draco impatiently.

"You already knew what I want," said Lucius calmly. "Just tell me you won't continue your feelings towards this filthy little Mudblood."

"What? What feelings? What are these all about, Malfoy?" asked Hermione to Draco, feeling stupefied.

Lucius looked confused for a while, but then he smiled and turned back to face his son. "Oh, so you haven't told her yet, are you?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione started to be impatient.

"Tell you that he, Draco Malfoy, my only son, was in lo—"

"Don't!" said Draco before his father could finished his words. "I won't let you tell her anything!"

"Don't tell her what? That you're falling in love with her?" said his father again.

Silence. Hermione's jaw dropped open to the ground. She can't believe what she just heard a few seconds ago.

"Oh, am I saying something wrong?" said Lucius innocently, then a smirk came to his face. "Now, now, Draco, you must thank me because I had helped you to tell her your feelings. Now, if you let me, I will kill her so that you can't see her anymore." He pointed his wand to Hermione.

"No!" shouted Draco.

"Sectusempra!"

Unfortunately for Lucius, Draco pushed Hermione aside so that his spell didn't hit her. It hit a mirror behind her chair and bounded back to him. Suddenly his skin was literally sliced by an unseen force. Blood came out from all over his body.

Draco and Hermione just stared at him in horror. After Draco get rid Hermione off of his father's curse, both of them ran as fast as they could up the staircase, into the room above them, and into the fireplace, which brought them back to the Head's common room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Go to sleep," said Draco after they returned to the Head's common room. He was going to walked to his bedroom when Hermione's hand caught his wrist.

"Is that true?" asked Hermione.

Draco pretended like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Is what true?"

"That you love me," Hermione continued.

"I don't know what's you're talking about," answered Draco without looking at her. He afraid that if he look into her eyes then she will knew that he was lying. He began to walk to his bedroom.

"I have to know if it's true or not," said Hermione again. Draco didn't care about what she was going to say. He continued his way to his room. His hand was reaching for the door's knob now.

"Because I love you too," finished Hermione.

He stopped. _What?_ he thought. _What did she just said?_ He turned around and saw Hermione stood beside the fireplace nervously.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I didn't meant to.. I mean.." she started to speak hesitantly. "I love you."

The next thing that came was a long silence between them. Neither of them could find any words to speak. They just stood there, staring at each other.

Finally, Draco decided to brake that long silence between them. He walked towards Hermione and gave her a long, sweet kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, they just smiled blissfully at each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll be riding the Hogwarts Express with you guys," Ginny said as the train rolled out of Hogsmeade Station. "I'll miss this day."

Hermione agreed with her friend as her mind was still on the night before. She and Draco spent their last night at Hogwarts by walking along the lake and sit side by side, talking about what will they do after leaving Hogwarts. Even though she hadn't seen Draco again, she was happy that they had had that time together. She wondered where he was at that moment and was slightly confused at the emptiness she felt at the thought of not getting to see him everyday.

The compartment door slid open and all conversation stopped. Hermione looked up and found Draco's grey eyes staring at her. She looked around and found everyone else's eyes on her too, as if waiting for an explanation. Draco stepped into the compartment and pulled her up, crushing his lips to hers.

She heard Ron's gasp of astonishment and Ginny's quiet giggle. Draco released her and looked around at the people she was sitting with, particularly Harry and Ron.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but you've had her to yourselves long enough." He kissed her cheek and turned her towards the door. "She's mine now."


End file.
